30 Days Without an Accident
by comicbookfan23
Summary: AU S4 Episode 1 - It's been a month since the Woodbury incident and since then, all is good for Rick's group at the prison. Crops are growing, supply runs are more successful, and there hasn't been any more deaths since Woodbury. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and for Rick and his group, this has been a regular occurrence, but at what cost? MAJOR SLASH! OMC/Rick
1. Chapter 1

**The Walking Dead: Season 4**

This series' based on the TV version with elements from the comics and the videogame thrown in, and will feature my main character, an OMC by the name of David "Dave" Grimes nee Wray who I'll detail in his profile below. Also I shall explain the events that have happened throughout Season 1, 2 & 3 up to the moment where Season 4 begins where I shall start this series.

**WARNING**: This will feature plenty of slash moments so if you don't like, simple…don't read! It will also feature attempted rape, mild child abuse as well as the usual bloody, gory violence and language that will love about the comics and the TV series! Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

**My OMC Profile**

**Full Name: **David Aurélien Wray

**Nickname:** Dave

**Race: **Caucasian

**Nationality**: French-American

**Gender: **Male(obviously!)

**Age: **29

**Birthday: **June 5th, 1984

**Place of Birth: **King's County, Georgia

**Height: **5'11"

**Build: **Slender with obvious muscle tone as he likes to keep fit

**Eyes: **Blue

**Hair: **Brown with specks of blond

**Scars: **None

**Any Other Physical Distinctions: **Has a small birthmark the shape of Australia underneath his right forearm

**Occupation**: Medical student

**Family Relationships**:

**Mother: **Cordélie Geneviève Wray _nee _Bigeois

**Relationship with Mother: ** He has a special bond with his mother, tells her everything she needs to know, and was extremely happy when David eventually "came out" to her and his father. He also inherited some of her characteristics like her stubbornness, kind heart, and the overbearing will to protect others.

**Father: **Peter David Wray

**Relationship with Father: **Even though his father appeared hardened, and strict, he only did it to help David and his siblings build character. He loved his children very much, and didn't want them to come to harm in any way, shape or form. Had the same overjoyed attitude as David's mother when he'd "come out" to them, telling his son that he was very proud of him for taking this big step.

**Siblings: **Has an eldest sister named Demi, who's ten years older than him, his second eldest sister, Amanda, who's 9 years older than him, and a twin brother, Matthew, who's 3 minutes older than him.

**Relationship with siblings: **He's extremely close to all three of his siblings, especially his twin brother, Matthew, as they did practically everything together until all three of his siblings moved out to pursue a life of their own, whether it was for career or family purposes. He remembers to keep in touch with them every day or so, just to make sure they don't drift apart.

**Social Relationships**

**Sexual Orientation: **Gay

**Romantically Involved: **Currently in a loving relationship with Rick Grimes, a sheriff's deputy in King's County, Georgia for the past 8 years.

**Marital Status: **Unmarried partners

**Children: **Carl Grimes, 9. Carl was conceived by Rick and his late wife, Lori, who'd died whilst giving birth to him due to complications. He's grown to love and respect David as his other father, even went so far as to call him "Daddy" when he was younger before no calling him "Pop

**History**: **Pre-Season 1 and the "Outbreak"**

David Wray had lived in King's County, Georgia most of his life, unlike his siblings who eventually moved away in pursuit of their "dreams" whether it was career or family related. He'd grown up knowing most of its residents thanks to his father being a successful and respectable businessman, especially Rick Grimes and his wife Lori, their neighbours, who'd moved there to start a family.

After he'd graduated school, he then attended a college in Macon, Georgia to study medicine, and graduated with flying colours. It was around this time, when he'd returned to King's County now at the age of 20 that he'd heard the tragic news of the death of Rick's wife, Lori, who'd died giving birth to Carl, their new-born son, due to complications.

Back with living with his parents, until David could find a suitable job and a place to live, Rick had come over for a friendly visit, something of a tradition that'd been going on ever since Rick and Lori had moved in next door. With Carl in tow, David had joined in just as Rick was telling his parents that he was looking into hiring a nanny as it was a lot of work for a police officer to handle not only a new-born baby, but also his job as well.

Not even thinking for a second, David offered to do it, in favour of helping a close friend. His parents were a little sceptical, as they feared that he might not be able to handle it, but David argued that he'd looked after his sisters' kids without any problems, and that they were right next door if he needed any help.

Rick surprisingly agreed almost immediately; but he knew that Carl was in safe hands as David was a) one of his closest friends and b) was a graduated medical student so if Carl developed any worrying symptoms, David would be the first to know what to do. It was perfect, almost like a twist of fate.

It was about this time that David's infatuation with Rick continued to grow, even to the point that he was fantasizing about having him as his boyfriend, that he'd adopted Carl, and they'd be one happy family.

Seeing how good David was with Carl, and how Carl seemed to enjoy having him in his presence, Rick took the chance of asking David out on a date, also telling him he was, in fact, bisexual, and that Lori had also knew about this, as well as his friends and family.

Obviously, David had accepted, and pretty much the rest is history.

Seven years had passed, and their relationship was just as strong as it ever was. Rick was now the sheriff's deputy, David had been doing part-time at the local hospital and was officially Carl's other father while Carl was now in the second grade. Life was pretty normal, which wasn't unusual, well until that fateful day when the dead started to walk the earth like it was common knowledge…

* * *

The differences between my version and the TV series:-

The major difference is that Carl is now nine in my version, like the comics, and not fourteen, like the TV series.

**Season 1**

Nothing really much happens differently to what transpires on the TV show. Apart from the fact that my OMC has taken over Lori's role entirely, nothing much different happens. All those that survive, and all those that die stay the same.

**Season 2**

Everything happens the same except for one major difference:-

Sophia's alive in my AU (like in the comics), and not a walker (like in the show). Instead of finding her in Herschel's barn as a walker, she's found on one of Daryl searches, taking refuge in an abandoned house about a few miles east of Herschel's farm. Again, all those that survive, and all those that die stay the same.

**Season 3**

Again, several things happen relatively the same, but like always in AU fiction, there are a few changes:-

When Michonne asks Andrea to come with her when they're both given the opportunity to leave Woodbury, Andrea leaves with her without a moment's hesitation. (This leads to Michonne not being injured by Merle's attack, and everything that Andrea does throughout the rest of the series doesn't happen in the process). Andrea's also welcomed back into Rick's group with open arms.

Because of the above, Andrea's not bitten by the zombified Milton (who she kills without hesitation), thus surviving the Governor's assault on the prison.

Seeing as Rick's not suffering from hallucinations of his dead wife, Lori, Tyreese and his group don't mistake him when he tells them to leave, therefore staying with the group for the rest of the season.

Apart from Andrea, everyone else who live or die in this season stays the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

It was amazingly quiet in the prison. That was because most of its inhabitants were either still asleep in their cells or elsewhere in the prison attending to the jobs they'd been assigned to by Rick. After allowing the Woodbury survivors sanctuary with them at the prison, Rick made it quite clear to them that as long as they stayed here, they were going to help them in any way they could; whether it be hunting, scouting, cooking, cleaning, etc.

In one particular cell, away from those that were occupied with people fast asleep, a certain couple were indulging in morning sex, trying their best to keep quiet, but everybody knew that trying to do so just made it all the more louder.

"You have to…keep quiet, darlin'," Rick gasped through his smile, thrusting into his lover who he was lying on top of, one of their legs wrapped around his waist for better access.

"Can't…help it," Dave managed to gasp back, "Feels…too good," a hand around the back of Rick's neck as he used it for leverage, leaning up and capturing Rick's soft lips with his own in a passionate, love-filled kiss.

In the throes of passion, Dave reached back and held onto the metal railing that was fixed between two of the bunkbed's poles that supported the bed above with one hand, Rick joining it with one of his own.

If they'd looked up, they would've seen their wedding rings glinting in the morning sun that shone through the windows on the opposite of the cell block.

They were both nearing completion, Rick's thrusts quickening, his hand wrapped around Dave's cock proceeding to stroke it in unison with his thrusts.

Dave couldn't take it. The passion, the heat radiating off their sweat-soaked bodies, the thrusting was too much, and a few seconds later, emptied himself onto Rick's hand as well as his own stomach and chest.

Once he started, the walls around Rick's cock tightened, and he couldn't hold it in any longer, releasing himself into Dave, who gave Rick another kiss before collapsing, both men fully sated.

Even though Rick was softening, Dave urged him to stay inside for a little while longer before eventually pulling out, moaning at the sudden loss of connection as Rick sat himself up on the bed, his fingers combing through his dark greasy, wavy hair, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Reaching over, Dave picked up and used one of the coverlets that had previously occupied their bed along with the one they were using now to wipe himself off.

"Where you goin'?" Dave asked softly, sitting himself up on the bed, using the bedcovers to cover his nakedness, "It's still early Rick, stay in bed with me a little bit longer." He then reached out with one hand, and rubbed his palm across his cheek, feeling the beard that Rick had been growing, making a mental note to shave it off in the near future.

This made Rick smile, snatching a kiss before climbing off the bed, and started slipping on his clothes. Dave admired him from the bed, knowing full well that Rick will be telling him to get dressed as there were plenty of chores to do, but did they have to be done so damn early?

In the silence Dave's stomach started groaning, the two lovers laughing in unison as it meant only one thing, "Sounds like someone's hungry for Carol's beloved cooking," Rick replied as Dave got up from the bed, and started getting dressed himself.

"You know as well as anyone that she's an extremely good cook, and once you have a taste, you won't want anything else, "Dave answered, slipping on a red-and-white plaid shirt to go with his faded blue jeans and trainers, which were white at one point, but were now decorated with dry blood and dirt.

Leaving his gun holster with his gun behind, he instead took the Walkman he'd acquired on their last supply run before heading out of the cell, "I'm gonna tend to the garden, why don't you help Carol with the breakfast, seeing as you love it so much. You never know, you might learn a thing or two," he added cheekily, watching as Dave was about to strike him with a pillow, Rick using his reflexes to dodge the blow and grab his playful attacker, using this moment to attack Dave with his lips.

Once the kiss had ended, and Dave had calmed down, he uttered softly, "Don't think that by kissing me that you've gotten away with it. I might have to tie you to the bed, leave you completely naked for the others to see."

"Ooh, sounds rather kinky. What other fantasies have you been keeping from me?"

Despite loving the contact, Dave felt that they needed to get a move on so he gently pushed Rick away, adding, "We'd better get going. The garden's not going to tend to itself."

"Okay, okay. I catch you later, huh," Rick said, giving Dave one more kiss before leaving the cell and on his way outside to the garden out front.

Dave shook his head at him, wondering what he'd do without him or Carl, and then decided not to. He didn't like thinking such thoughts, heading out of the cell as he needed to get going himself.

Unbeknownst to Rick, Dave _was _learning a thing or two about cooking from Carol, and it helped a whole lot that they enjoyed each other's company, talking about other things than the "walkers" and their dealing with the Governor, and his assault on the prison a month ago…

* * *

Rick walked outside to a quiet, calm sunny morning. Approaching the garden, he cupped his hands, dunked them into the nearby barrel of water, and splashed his face with it, relishing in how refreshing it felt against his skin.

He then peered over to where they'd situated the garden, at the front of the prison, and smiled at the progress they'd achieved already. Soon, they'd be eating freshly-grown food than the canned goods they'd been leaving since all _this_ came about.

Clipping the Walkman to his belt, Rick slipped in both ear-phones, and made his way over to the garden, completely ignoring the walkers that continued to populate at the fences, as he dug into the earth. The music from some band he'd never heard of, reverberating inside his head while he continued his work on the garden.

As he looked up to stare back at the walkers, he noticed rather quickly that one of them looked different to the others. Its decaying flesh still hanging off its undead body like the others, an empty hole where his intestines should be, but unlike the rest, blood streaked down its cheeks from its eyes as though it had been crying them. It made Rick wonder for a minute before shaking the feeling away, and returning to his work on the garden.

While he was digging, Rick unearthed a 1911 handgun, and examined it for a moment, wondering whether it had been buried here recently or quite some time again. Judging by the look of it, he deduced that it must have been there ling before Rick and his group had come to the prison before chucking it into the nearby wheelbarrow.

As he continued to tend to the garden, his music quietly playing his ears, but loud enough to drown out the world, Rick felt for a brief moment like it'd reverted itself back to normality.

The dead weren't rising up and walking amongst them, the survivors weren't trying to do what was necessary to survive in such a place, and Rick and his family were going about their normal, boring lives like none of this had ever happened.

The notion soon dissipated when he looked back, and saw the walkers continuing to pile up by the fences, turning his head back to see Carl walking in his direction. Rick pulled out his earphones, looking toward his son, and telling by the look on his face that he wasn't pleased about something.

"Hey Dad, why didn't the two of you wake me up?" Carl asked, leaning against the small, wooden fence that surrounded the garden, waiting for his Dad to answer him.

It made Rick break out in a small laugh, smiling up at his son from his knelt position on the ground, causing Carl to look down at him with obvious confusion written all over his little, weary face, "What? What's so funny, Dad?"

Rick shook his head, realizing that he and Dave had managed to make love without waking up Carl in the cell next to theirs, "Nothin', it's nothin' Carl. Just a little joke me and your father shared earlier on, nothin' for you to worry about. Besides, you clearly needed it. We both know that you've been up all night reading your comic books," Rick added, both of them chuckling together as they make their way to the pig pen, Rick filling the trough with food before noticing that Carl was staring at the sow that was lying on the other side of the pen.

"Something's wrong with Violet, she's not been acting herself lately. I think she might be sick."

Rick nodded subconsciously, "I think you're right, but I have no idea what it could be. Besides, what have I told you about giving these animals a name. They're our food, not our pets."

Carl shrugged his shoulders, "I know Dad, I get it, but we've never had a pet, not even a dog. I just wanted to name something, even if it's only for a little while," he replied innocently, making Rick almost forget that their boy was only 9, not 19. So much had happened since this whole mess had started what felt like a lifetime ago, and without realizing it, Carl had matured so fast that it sometimes made him look and sound older than he originally was.

"You know, me and your father were thinking that you should join the other kids at story-time. You used to like it when we read stories to you, especially at bedtime," Rick suggested, watching his son stop what he's doing before carrying on.

"But that was then, a lot of stuff has happened since, Dad."

Rick nodded, agreeing with him before adding, "Just consider it, okay? You need something else to keep your mind off things other than your comic-books."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outdoor confines of the prison, Carol was busy making breakfast as usual for those who were already awake, Dave hearing the sizzling of the bacon they'd managed to salvage on their last supply run, the smell of it causing his mouth to water, and his stomach to groan loudly.

"Morning Carol…hmm the food smells really good," Dave uttered, standing beside her as he began prepping up the next batch for the grill, his stomach seeming to growl even louder.

"Just your regular bacon, sausage and toast, nothing special."

"I know, but when you're making it, it tastes like it was made in heaven itself," he smiles, using the tongs to take off the cooked bacon before adding some more on.

The compliment made Carol laugh, a huge grin on her face, "Oh, you are too kind for your own good. Besides, you're not so bad yourself."

Dave nodded, "I must admit I'm getting a lot better, thanks to your tutelage. Before all this happened, I could only make your basic meals. All these years together, with Rick _and _Carl, and they never complained once. God, I know we keep saying it, but I miss those days." For a moment he was transported back in time, to a time before all of this ever happened, seeing himself preparing dinner in the kitchen for when his boys got back from work and school, working part-time at the hospital allowed him that privilege.

Then Carol's voice woke him from his daydream, "Yeah, we all do but, to be completely honest with you, I'm starting to like these days too…well, apart from the walkers and the death, I mean."

"On a lighter subject," Dave started, stopping what he was doing to look her way, "How's Sophia doing? Since the Governor's attack a month ago?"

Carol sighed, a look on her face that made her look more defeated than anything else, but then it all disappeared in a blink of an eye, a small smile on her face as she answered, "She's doing…fine, as fine as a 9-year-old girl can be, I s'pose. Your Carl's been keeping her company, and those two are becoming inseparable."

Dave nodded, getting what she was saying, "It's obviously doing them good. They're still acting like 9-year-old kids, if you don't count the…weapons and survival training, that is."

"As long as our kids are being taught how to survive and be safe, it's all that matters, right?"

Their conversation's cut short when they hear voices coming from the other residents seated around the tables opposite them, as they greeted Daryl with, "Morning," and, "Hey Daryl," who'd just made his appearance.

Dave glanced at Carol, seeing that look on her eye, and touched her arm to get her attention, "Go talk to him. I'll keep an eye on the food, you've got nothing to worry about."

She smiled back, thanking Dave before heading toward Daryl, Dave shouting, "Morning Daryl," to which Daryl replied back with a simple, "Mornin'". Even though they've grown to be great friends, amongst everyone else they'd first met back in Atlanta, a greeting like that from Daryl was considered a privilege. He was being awkward, it was just his character.

As he watched the two converse, Dave, and everyone else who'd spent enough time with them, realized that these two had an obvious connection and, whether they were playing with that or just messing with them, he didn't know. All that he knew was that they were good for each other, very good, and they needed to get together and fast. Dave didn't know how long this peace was going to last, and since all of "this" had happened, they'd been going from bad to worse.

During his mulling, Dave forgot about the meat cooking in the frying pan, suddenly smelling burning, and quickly deduced that it was the meat which was now on fire. Taking it off the grill, Dave put it out with water, doing so in a fit of laughter, Carol and Daryl coming over to help, but they were laughing too.

This was certainly not a good start to an otherwise beautiful day…


End file.
